Little Tomato
by AmazingDuckeh
Summary: Rated T Spain x Romano, Romano as a dream remembering a memory from the past waking up to face reality


Reaching up, no matter how much I grew me, Romano could never reach for the washing line pegs. I could always get the washing to go over the line but never reach the stupid pegs.

"Tomato bastard!" I shouted "get me the friggin' pegs now!" Mr Austria and Miss Hungary gave me to Spain but kept my brother Feliciano, probably because everyone thinks he's cute and I'm not. Still I never complained about it because it never would do anything for me. I'm teased a lot by tomato bastard because I'm small and incapable of doing some chores.

"Here you are Roma" He passed me down the pegs with his big handsome smile. He looked at me with this stare it made me feel a little uncomfortable but i went along with it. We were both staring at each other, he was pretty tall I wasn't very tall but I wish I was as tall as him it would be much easier. "I love you Roma" I was stunned, and had this urge to say I love you too but hell no I could never say that.

"Whatever bastard leave me alone" I didn't really mean it I wanted him to say near me forever but that would never happen nobody has ever stayed near me for an hour since I was given to tomato bastard. He was always out on jobs for the Spanish and I would always need his help but he wasn't home to help me. The Spaniard looked at me with a smirk.

"When you blush you're so cute especially when you're as bright red as a tomato like you are now Roma". I felt my cheeks burning scarlet, blushing like hell. "I'm not blushing now go back to the tomato's you idiot" As I closed my eyes for a while I didn't realize he had leaned forward towards me. I opened my eyes and he kissed me full on the lips. "I will always love you Roma" as he walked off I didn't believe him.

Wednesday 14th October

I woke up, I had that dream again It's been ages since that time ages ago. I Had grown tall and strong and I was a lot older now from that time long ago. I was now living at Feliciano's apartment. Under a nice roof, my own big bed but I had no person that I love or someone who loved me. I admit it is boring well to be honest very boring. Now and then I'd occasionally think about Spain and how he would have a wife and some kids, and would have forgotten about me. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, cleaned my teeth, brushed my hair and flinch when i touched my curl with the brush. Got dressed normal everyday same boring routine, Feliciano made me breakfast. I was grateful for having a brother who cared for me and made me breakfast. Feliciano had a lover but wouldn't ever say what gender or what their name was but i guess it's his privacy. Halfway through breakfast the doorbell rang I swear someone who interrupts my breakfast...Feliciano got the door and said it was for me. I got up and went to the door. I froze in horror it was it was tomato bastard whom i hadn't seen for ages.

"Hello Roma" he said with a big handsome smile he had changed a lot but his face was as pretty as it was from the last time I saw him, "Can I talk to you Roma for a while, come take a walk with me would you?"

"S-s-sure" I was starstruck so excited and scared at the same time.

"Feliciano I'm off for a while see you later" I said

"Okay fratello" He said with his goofy smile.

Me and Tomato bastard we walking for a while it was an awkward silence for a while.

"Tomato bastard what did you want me for?" He looked like he was blushing but it was hot this day so I ignored it.

"I thought since your quite flirty you could help me confess my love for this special person" he said

"Dragging me out here to ask me really?" I muttered under my breath but since he was my friend before, I decided to help him,"How long have you known them what is their personality like?"

He replied with a smile, "I guess I've known them like what seems forever, they are jealous of their brother which I find adorable sometimes they think everyone likes their brother and not him." he was looking at the floor happily, "Their flirty, they act selfish and make people not like them that much but really their caring and tender to close friends, I love them." that's what Tomato bastard said.

"Gender their name?" I thought they seem a bit like me like the brother situation but everything else except from flirty isn't like me that much.

"Male their name Romano Vargas" He looked at me blushing. I was stunned and thought I had heard my name by accident.

"C-c-come again?"

"I love you Roma" Blushing like hell, he leaned forward pulling me into a gap between the houses, embracing me and kissing me slipping in his tongue intertwining with mine.

Sunday 18th October

I woke up. Under a roof in a big bed sharing it with tomato bastard whom I'll love forever.


End file.
